Princes des Ténèbres
by Ange du Sommeil
Summary: Deux mois après le départ du Pharaon, tout le monde semble avoir tourné la page - excepté Anzu qui n'arrive plus à voir la vie autrement qu'en noir. Sans compter qu'un mystérieux tueur en série, transformant ses victimes en momies, sévit en ville.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Il était encore très tôt lorsque Anzu se réveilla. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever.

Elle se retourna dans son lit afin de jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil, sur le cadran duquel elle put constater qu'il lui restait pas loin de trois heures avant d'aller au lycée. Puis, elle s'allongea sur le dos pour regarder le plafond avec un air à la fois égaré et las.

-Encore ce cauchemar, soupira t-elle en fermant les yeux.

En effet, cela faisait deux mois que Atem était parti, et que chaque nuit depuis ce jour, elle revoyait les portes de l'au-delà se refermer sur lui. N'importe quelle personne extérieure à sa vie n'aurait pas qualifié ce songe de cauchemar, étant donné que la scène n'avait rien d'effrayante. Mais malgré ça, pour Anzu : s'en était un. Cet événement avait sans doute été l'un des pires moments de sa vie. Elle avait vu disparaître le seul homme qu'elle eut vraiment aimé; sans en plus le lui avoir avoué. Ce qui lui pesait énormément. Mais la raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'est que ça aurait été égoïste et hypocrite de sa part d'agir ainsi. Lui avouer ses sentiments au dernier moment aurait été comme lui poser un ultimatum, sans se soucier de ce que lui voulait. En gros, ça aurait fait un truc du style **« Sois tu restes et je suis** **heureuse. Ou sois tu pars et je suis malheureuse »**. Ça aurait été un peu le style de chantage que l'on fait dans ce genre de situation quant on veut faire culpabiliser l'autre.

Elle poussa un autre lourd soupir, et rouvrit lentement les yeux tout en les gardant rivés en direction du plafond durant encore quelques instants, avant de s'asseoir et de porter une main sur le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou. Il s'agissait plus précisément du cartouche égyptien qu'elle avait offert à Atem, et sur lequel était gravé en hiéroglyphes le nom de ce dernier. Yugi le lui avait rendu quelques jours après le départ du pharaon, en lui disant qu'il était plus juste que se soit elle qui l'ait. Et alors qu'elle le faisait valser entre ses doigts, elle sentit sa mâchoire se crisper et ses yeux piquer. C'était décidément plus fort qu'elle. Fallait croire qu'elle devait être complètement maso pour le porter de puis des semaines, alors que ça la torturait à mort.

Elle se secoua la tête et se gifla mentalement, avant de se lever d'un bond.

Elle enfila son peignoir, sortit de sa chambre et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuné.

-Déjà debout? - lui lança son père de par-dessus son journal qu'il lisait assis à la table de la cuisine, l'air vraiment interloqué, les sourcils levés.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, lui expliqua t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'un des placards qu'elle ouvrit pour y prendre une tasse.

-Ah, fit t-il doucement en scrutant sa fille d'un œil anxieux.

Monsieur Mazaki était un homme d'affaires qui aimaient arriver à son bureau aux aurores, parce que comme ça il pouvait rentrer plus tôt le soir chez lui. Voilà pourquoi il était toujours le premier levé.

Physiquement, c'était un assez bel homme, mince et élancé, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus dont Anzu avait hérité.

Il attendit que sa fille s'asseye à son tour, avec le thé léger qu'elle s'était préparé, pour lui demander :

-Y aurait t-il quelque chose qui te tracasse ma chérie?

-Hein? Quoi? - fit t-elle d'un air mi-endormi mi-égaré, en relevant paresseusement la tête, car elle avait le nez à moitié plongé dans sa tasse.

-Je te demandais si tout allais bien pour toi.

-Ben oui pourquoi? - s'étonna t-elle en étant un peu plus réveillée.

-Et bien, ces derniers temps avec ta mère on te trouves bizarre.

-Comment ça « bizarre »?

-Disons que tu sembles distraite, distante, la tête ailleurs... On a d'ailleurs aussi remarqué que tu sortais de moins en moins avec tes amis. Et quant tu es à la maison, tu es les trois quarts du temps enfermée dans ta chambre.

Pendant un moment, Anzu se sentit légèrement défaillir. Qu'allait t-elle bien pouvoir raconter à son père – car si jamais elle lui disait qu'elle se mettait dans cet état à cause d'un garçon – il allait à coup sûr péter un câble. Lui qui, depuis qu'elle avait été en âge de s'intéresser à l'amour, n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter que les mecs ne méritaient pas que les filles pleurent pour eux. Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas lui mentir.

-Ce n'est rien de bien méchant. C'est seulement petit coup de blues. Comme il peut en arriver à n'importe qui sans raison particulière, exposa t-elle, en étant à la fois surprise et satisfaite d'avoir trouvé aussi rapidement une explication qui tenait parfaitement debout, et sans avoir eu à ne lui débiter que des salades.

-Tu n'as pas d'ennuis à l'école au moins? Ils n'y a aucun garçon qui te harcèle, j'espère? - insista son père.

-Mais non. Je t'assure que tout va bien. C'est seulement une petite déprime passagère. Ça ira mieux dans quelques temps. Et puis, si j'étais réellement persécutée par un garçon; tu penses bien que mes amis ne le laisseraient pas faire. Jounouchi et Honda l'auraient sûrement déjà soulagé de quelques dents, ironisa t-elle.

Monsieur Mazaki eut un petit sourire amusé, et afficha un air un peu plus décontracté. Mais ils se sentait aussi passablement idiot de ne pas avoir pensé aux meilleurs amis de sa fille; et que ces derniers ne la laisseraient en aucun cas s'enliser dans les ennuis.

Il posa son journal et se leva doucement.

-Si tu dis que tout va bien, c'est que tout va bien. Sans compter qu'il est vrai qu'avec tes amis qu'il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire, dit t-il alors qu'il relavait son bol dans levier. Mais si tu veux, pour te remonter le moral, samedi je t'emmène faire les magasins, et je t'achèterai tout ce que tu voudras, ajouta t-il en revenant à la table.

-Je ne voudrai pas t'embêter, s'empressa t-elle de répondre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là? Ma petite fille ne m'ennuiera jamais voyons? - s'exclama Monsieur Mazaki outré par ces propos.

Anzu ne répondit rien mais eut cependant un petit sourire ému.

-Bon, j'y vais ma puce. À ce soir, dit t-il à sa fille en lui déposant un baisé sur le dessus de la tête; et il sortit de la cuisine.

Tout en buvant son thé, Anzu ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle devait être, par certains côtés, sacrément chanceuse pour avoir un père aussi adorable. Et une fois qu'elle eut terminé de petit-déjeuner, elle alla dans le salon pour regarder la télé, vu qu'elle avait encore pas mal de temps devant elle avant d'aller à l'école. Néanmoins, elle ne s'éternisa pas non plus devant car, il n'y avait soit que des infos soit que des rediffusions d'épisodes de la veille de divers feuilleton à l'eau de rose. Et comme elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Du coup, elle préféra aller prendre tout de suite sa douche, et ensuite commencer à lire un livre, sans histoire d'amour bien sûr, pour finir de s'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de partir en cours.

Durant ce laps de temps, elle avait vite fait croisé sa mère dans le couloir du premier étage, où elle s'échangèrent seulement le traditionnel « _**Bonjour! Comment ça va? **_- _**Bien! Et toi? »**_. Il en fut d'ailleurs de même avec quasiment tout le monde au lycée. Sauf avec ses meilleurs amis évidemment. Avec eux, elle avait quand même gardé le sens de la conversation.

-Hey Anzu! - l'interpella Yûgi, tandis qu'il s'approchait de son pupitre pour discuter, vu que c'était la pause.

-Oh, bonjour Yûgi! - lui rendit t-elle. C'est vrai qu'on a pas eu le temps de se parler ce matin.

Depuis ces deux derniers mois, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Yûgi, elle devait faire des efforts considérables pour paraître joyeuse, et ne pas fondre en larmes. Et ce à cause de l'extrême ressemblance entre lui et Atem. Mais après tout, quoi de plus normal puisqu'il était la réincarnation de celui-ci. Néanmoins, elle se doutait bien que ça devait être aussi terrible pour Yûgi que pour elle que le Pharaon ne soit plus là. Seulement lui, grâce à sa passion des duels de monstres, qu'il avait un excellent moyen de s'occuper l'esprit et de poursuivre son petit bonhomme de chemin.

-La fédération des jeux de notre ville – commença t-il à déclarer, après s'être assis à l'envers sur la chaise du pupitre d'en face d'elle – et qui avait été désertée par son propriétaire le temps de la pause – organise samedi, en plein centre ville, un tournoi de duels de monstres. Mais ce n'est que purement amical. Tout le monde peut participer.

-Et?

-Ben, je voulais savoir si tu venais...

-J'aurai bien voulu, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour samedi.

-Tiens donc! C'est vrai ce mensonge? - lança la voix sarcastique Jounouchi, qui s'approchait à son tour, en compagnie de Honda.

-Pourquoi tu dis que je mens? - répliqua Anzu en démarrant au quart de tour, le mitraillant du regard.

-Parce que – il plaqua lourdement ses deux mains sur le pupitre – ça fait des semaines que, à chaque fois qu'on te demande si tu veux venir avec nous par-ci par-là, tu nous réponds toujours que tu as soit-disant, comme par hasard, quelque chose à faire, expliqua t-il d'un air espiègle.

Anzu, piquée au vif, se leva brusquement et se mit dans le même position que lui en lui faisant bien face, avant de tempêter:

-Navrée de plomber ton soudain sentiment de supériorité, mais ce mensonge n'en est pas un! Figure-toi que mon père à décrété de m'emmener faire du shopping samedi!

-Bah fallait le dire! - ria t-il en lui tapotait gentiment sur la tête.

Si une personne qui leur était étrangère avait observé la scène, elle n'aurait sûrement rien pigé à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il fallait vraiment les connaître pour savoir qu'Anzu et Jounouchi avaient toujours adoré faire style de s'engueuler.

-Blague à part, intervint Honda, vous avez vu aux infos la très curieuses trouvaille de la police ce matin?

Anzu et Jounouchi tournèrent vers lui des yeux interloqués. Mais pas Yûgi qui semblait avoir tout compris à ce qu'il racontait.

-Tu veux parler de cette fameuse momie? - demanda justement celui-ci.

-Une momie? Quelle momie? - s'étonna Jounouchi en se tournant vers lui en papillotant des yeux.

-Cette nuit une momie a été trouvée dans la ruelle derrière la discothèque. La police a d'abord pensé à un vol qui aurait mal fini, étant donné que le musé n'est pas très loin de la discothèque. Mais après datation et confirmation du musée qu'ils n'avaient subi aucun vol, ils ont très vite écarté cette théorie, exposa brièvement Yûgi.

-Et pourquoi? - interrogea Anzu en se rasseyant doucement.

-Parce que malgré l'extrême ancienneté apparente de la momie; en réalité, elle avait moins de quelques heures.

-C'est dingue ça! - siffla Jounouchi. Probablement l'œuvre d'un dingue qui se prend pour un embaumeur.

-C'est même sûr, assura Honda.

Cette anecdote avait pas mal secoué Anzu. Faillait croire que le sort s'acharnait contre elle pour ne pas lui faire oublier l'Égypte. En plus, si Atem avait été là, il se serait évidemment intéressé de plus près à cette bizarrerie. Et comme autrefois, ils auraient tous les deux joué aux Sherlock Holmes et Docteur Watson. D'ailleurs, une fois que les cours furent finis, elle ne rentra pas chez elle par le chemin habituel. Elle fit tout d'abord un détour par le musée. Ce lieu où, si l'on pouvait dire, était née leur complicité si particulière, autour de laquelle ils avaient bâti leur petit monde rien qu'à eux. Mais le hic à présent était qu'il n'était plus là, et que leur univers avait perdu bien des couleurs. Des couleurs dont Anzu savait très bien qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à restaurer.

Quant elle rentra chez elle, la nuit était déjà tombée, et elle fut accueillit par ses parents soulagés de la voir enfin arriver.

Elle expliqua qu'elle avait eu envie de faire un saut au musée; et s'excusa de ne pas les avoir prévenu et de les avoir inquiéter.

Après quoi, elle monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre dont elle n'alluma même pas la lumière. Ensuite, elle alla se laisser tomber de tout son poids sur son lit en soupirant avec une grande lassitude.

Elle resta ainsi quelques instants; puis elle de releva paresseusement pour se traîner jusque devant son armoire à glaces pour se déshabiller. Sans toujours allumer la lumière. Et telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers son propre reflet, alors qu'elle avait commencé à défaire le nœud papillon de son uniforme, de discerner dans le miroir une autre forme que la sienne. En effet, elle put y distinguer une très grande et inquiétante silhouette noire, se tenant derrière elle, et dotée de yeux rouges brillants dans l'obscurité.

… _à suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque Yûgi et ses amis arrivèrent chez Anzu, la police était déjà là. Les parents de cette dernière l'avait appelé quant ils s'aperçurent que leur fille s'était volatilisée de la maison, et que qu'elle n'était chez aucun de ses amis, qui eux l'avaient cherché partout en ville sans résultat.

La première chose qu'ils virent lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte du salon des Mazaki – après qu'ils eurent réussi à convaincre les policiers en faction devant la maison qu'ils étaient les meilleurs de la disparue et qu'il n'y avait aucune crainte à les laisser entrer – ce fut Madame Mazaki blottie dans les bras de son époux, les yeux rougis et gonflés, un mouchoir à la main, tous deux assis dans le canapé, tandis que l'inspecteur écoutait et notait tout ce que Monsieur Mazaki lui disait. Après quoi, Madame Mazaki, une fois qu'elle eut remarqué la présence de Yûgi, se leva d'un bond et alla le serrer dans ses bras en le remerciant entre deux sanglots d'être venu.

-Qui est-ce ? – demanda l'inspecteur.

-Ce sont les meilleurs amis d'Anzu, expliqua aussitôt Monsieur Mazaki. Nous leur avons demandé de venir en espérant qu'ils pourraient nous aider à comprendre ce qui a bien passé par la tête de notre fille pour qu'elle fugue.

-Anzu n'a pas pu fuguer ! C'est impossible ! – intervint vivement Yûgi.

Bien entendu, tous les regards, hormis ceux de Honda et Jounouchi, convergèrent vers lui.

-On peut savoir ce qui vous rend si sûr jeune homme ? – le questionna l'inspecteur d'un ton inquisiteur, et visiblement assez vexé qu'un gamin ose sans vergogne réfuter sa théorie.

-Peut-être le fait que je la connais depuis l'école primaire, et donc par conséquent un peu mieux que vous, répondit le concerné sans se laisser impressionner.

Le petit et faible Yûgi avait déjà pris pas mal de caractère au contact d'Atem, et encore plus depuis que celui-ci était parti.

-Plutôt faible comme argument, railla l'inspecteur.

-Alors selon vous, sous prétexte qu'Anzu est une adolescente qui a été pas mal tourmentée ces derniers temps : elle a forcément fuguée. C'est n'importe quoi ! À mon avis, c'est votre fameux pouvoir de déduction qui est plutôt faible, contre-attaqua sans se faire prier Jounouchi.

-Co… Comment ? – s'écria l'inspecteur scandalisé en bondissant de son fauteuil.

-Madame Mazaki, s'adressa Yûgi à cette dernière sans prêter attention à l'autre hystérique, vous connaissez Anzu aussi bien que moi quand même. Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle ait pu commettre un geste aussi stupide que celui de fuguer ?

-Yûgi a raison Madame, soutint Honda. Anzu est bien trop mature pour faire ça. Et puis elle a toujours fait face à ses problèmes tout en parvenant à les surmonter.

Il y eut un court silence pesant durant lequel les parents d'Anzu se consultèrent du regard.

-On ne sait plus quoi penser à vrai dire, répondit Madame Mazaki pour eux deux d'un ton larmoyant en se passant une main sur son visage encore rougit par les pleurs. Ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa détresse et sa fatigue apparente.

-Est-ce que je peux aller dans sa chambre ? – demanda Yûgi en toute innocence et de but en blanc.

De nouveau des regards interloqués convergèrent vers lui. Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, l'inspecteur ne trouva rien à répliquer.

-Bi… Bien sur, lui bafouilla Madame Mazaki encore sous le choc de cette étrange requête.

Et donc, par cette réponse positif, Yûgi est ses amis s'empressèrent de gravirent l'escalier menant au première étage, et d'aller tout droit dans la chambre d'Anzu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver exactement en venant ici ? – interrogea Honda à l'adresse de Yûgi.

-À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit celui-ci pendant qu'il parcourait la pièce de long en large.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la lumineuse absence de son uniforme qu'elle avait pour habitude de mettre sur un cintre qu'elle accrochait après un porte-manteau fixé au mur à côté de son armoire à glaces. Elle ne s'était visiblement pas changée. Ou n'en avait pas eu le temps si elle avait été enlevée. Mais Yûgi préférait ne pas penser à cette éventualité. Même s'il était évident que c'était ce qui lui était arrivé parce que, si elle avait réellement fuguée, elle aurait mit d'autres vêtements car elle aurait eu conscience qu'avec son uniforme, qu'elle se serait fait repérer en un rien de temps.

-Eh ! Regarde un peu ce que je viens de trouver ! – le sorti Jounouchi de sa réflexion en ayant presque crié.

Le blond venait de ramasser quelque chose se trouvant au pied de l'armoire. Et lorsque Yûgi reconnu l'objet en question, son cœur failli bien s'arrêter car il s'agissait plus précisément du cartouche d'Atem, qui s'avérait également être la preuve ultime qu'Anzu n'avait pas fuguée, mais qu'elle avait belle et bien été enlevée, parce qu'elle ne serait jamais partie sans, et l'aurait encore moins égaré. Et à voir les mines d'enterrement que les trois amis affichait, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion, et se posaient également les deux mêmes questions.

_**« Si Anzu a été kidnappée : Dans ce cas là, pourquoi ? Et surtout par qui ? »**_

_**

* * *

**Noir… Tout était si noir… Et si confus…_

La première chose qu'Anzu fit lorsqu'elle commença à se réveiller fut de se demander si elle avait rêvé, ou bien si ce qui s'était passé avait été réel.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir aperçu dans son miroir une grande silhouette noire avec des yeux rouges brillants mais après, c'était le vide total.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut prise à la fois d'un énorme doute ainsi que d'une grande angoisse, car elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout sa chambre.

Elle se leva d'un bond, avant de regarder tout autour d'elle d'un air paniqué.

Elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce carrée à la base et qui montait en triangle vers le plafond. On aurait dit l'intérieur d'une petite pyramide. D'ailleurs, les murs étaient faits de grosses pierres rectangulaires couleur ocre et il n'y avait non plus ni portes ni fenêtres. L'endroit était également assez sombre, mais il y régnait tout de même une étrange lumière violacée, qui n'était pas sans rappeler énormément le Royaume des Ombres.

Après une observation plus minutieuse des environs, Anzu remarqua qu'elle était dans un grand lit à baldaquin, dont les rideaux étaient cependant toujours accrochés. Puis elle se leva, non moins sans être sur ses gardes, et elle alla inspecter le reste de la pièce.

Elle constata qu'en plus du coin sommeil, qu'il y avait aussi un coin salle de bain avec tout le nécessaire, et même une espèce de coin beauté avec une imposante coiffeuse, tout un tas de miroirs, ainsi que plusieurs robes accrochées de femmes riches de l'ancienne Égypte.

Si l'endroit n'avait pas été aussi sombre et lugubre, il aurait pu aisément passer pour une chambre de princesse égyptienne.

-Tu es réveillée, lança soudainement une voix masculine à la fois rauque et caverneuse.

C'était une voix qu'elle avait déjà entendu.

Anzu fit volte-face pour apercevoir à l'autre bout de la pièce une vieille connaissance qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir un jour. Elle reconnut immédiatement sa carrure de titan, ses longs cheveux blonds et son visage d'homme mûr et grave. Il avait quand même eu la délicatesse de se montrer à elle avec sa tête humaine.

-_**Anubis**_…, souffla t-elle en étant à la fois surprise et apeurée.

-Je suis flatté. Tu te souviens de moi, lui lança t-il d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

-Il est plutôt difficile d'oublier d'avoir vu pour de vrai un dieu égyptien. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un dieu aussi connu que vous, répliqua t-elle en étant cependant très nerveuse.

Ils se toisèrent un très court moment du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? – fini par demander Anzu, qui tentait de mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas paraître trop terrorisée.

-De toi ? Rien, lui répondit Anubis le plus calmement du monde.

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce que…

-Disons que tu me sers d'appât, expliqua t-il en s'approchant de la table qui les séparaient.

Anzu aurait bien voulu faire quelques pas en arrière, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait tellement peur que ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Toutefois, Anubis ne fit rien de répréhensible, et se contenta de se servir de ses pouvoirs pour apparaître tout un tas de nourriture.

-A… Appât ? – bredouilla une Anzu désorientée. Un appât pour quoi ? Ou pour qui ?

-Ne te préoccupe pas des détails. Contente-toi seulement de rester bien sage en attendant le moment venu. Mais pour l'instant, je te suggère de manger parce que morte tu ne me serviras plus à rien. Et les robes ne sont pas non plus là pour faire jolies, recommanda le dieu des morts avant de disparaître.

-ATTENDEZ ! – lui cria Anzu, mais il ne revint pas.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, Yûgi était sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui en compagnie de Jounouchi et Honda. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils seraient mieux chez les Mutô pour parler de la disparition d'Anzu et pour en débattre, parce que la maison des Mazaki envahie de flics n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour ça. Surtout avec cette espèce d'inspecteur qui, en plus de se prendre pour un Hercule Poirot, n'avait pas l'esprit très ouvert.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle s'est fait enlever ? – demanda Honda aux deux autres.

-Tu vois une autre explication ? Ne me dis pas que tu te mets à croire toi aussi qu'elle a fugué ? – contrecarra Jounouchi agacé.

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que ce qui me file un doute c'est que je ne vois pas qui aurait eu intérêt à l'enlever.

-Nous non plus. Il n'empêche que c'est la seule explication plausible, intervint Yûgi, alors qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés chez lui.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, ils virent arriver en toute hâte Monsieur Mutô qui semblait drôlement agité.

-Grand-père ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? – s'empressa de demander Yûgi inquiet de cet étrange comportement.

-Vous devriez monter dans le salon. Il y a une surprise, répondit simplement Monsieur Mutô d'un air mystérieux.

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres affichant des mines ahuries, avant de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et d'aller gravirent les escaliers en courant en criant le nom d'Anzu. Mais alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du salon, Yûgi s'arrêta brusquement, une expression plus que estomaquée sur le visage.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? – interrogèrent en cœur Jounouchi et Honda qui manquèrent de peu de le percuter, parce qu'ils couraient derrière lui.

-Ce n'est pas elle, répondit le concerné dans un léger murmure, avant de continué a avancé d'une curieuse façon lui donnant l'air d'être hypnotisé.

-Euh… Yûgi ? – se risqua Jounouchi perplexe en le suivant à son rythme.

Honda en fit de même.

-Je ne peux pas le croire. Ça ne peut pas être lui, sembla continuer Yûgi à délirer tout seul.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Jounouchi et Honda frôlèrent la crise cardiaque lorsqu'ils aperçurent, tranquillement assis dans le fauteuil, une vieille connaissance leur sourire amicalement et chaleureusement.

-_**Atem**_…, murmura de nouveau Yûgi en se sentant extraordinairement jubiler.

… _à suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur**

**Dans ce chapitre, je vous fais un petit cours de mythologie égyptienne^_^!**

**Toutefois, l'Ile du Ba n'est pas à prendre en compte, car comme l'île sur laquelle Isis n'a pas le droit d'aller n'est pas proprement nommée, c'est moi qui me suis permise de lui donner ce nom. De même que d'inventer l'archipel qu'elle forme avec celle du Ka, qui elle par contre est bien réelle dans la mythologie, tout comme le redoutable serpent qui l'habite.**

**Et pour ceux qui s'y connaisse un peu en mythologie et en anciennes croyances égyptiennes, ils comprendront sûrement cette histoire du Ba et du Ka^_^**

**Sûr ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

-Personnellement, je doute que la disparition d'Anzu, ainsi que ta présence ici soient des coïncidences, déclara Honda à l'adresse d'Atem, après que lui et les autres de furent remis des émotions que le retour du Pharaon leur avait provoqué.

-Effectivement. C'est lié, confirma justement le concerné.

Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon des Mutô, et le grand-père avait préparé du thé pour les requinquer un peu.

-Moi, ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre: c'est comment tu peux être là? Surtout avec ton propre corps, et même ton bronzage égyptien naturel à faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe qui, déclara Jonouchi.

Ce fut le grand-père qui répondit à la place d'Atem.

-Voyons mon garçon – Il serait étonnant que quelque chose puisse être impossible aux dieux égyptiens, expliqua posément le vieil homme.

-Ce sont eux qui t'envoient? - demanda aussitôt Yûgi au Pharaon

-Oui, répondit celui-ci. Ils se sont dit que se serait quand même plus pratique que je revienne dans le monde des vivants à part entière, plutôt qu'en tant qu'esprit.

-Et aussi parce que tu es la raison de l'enlèvement d'Anzu. Je me trompe? - renchérit Yûgi en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Non, répondit Atem de la même manière en se disant que Yûgi n'était décidément pas sa réincarnation pour rien, car il avait encore tout comprit avant les autres.

-Ah oui, Anzu! - s'écria soudain Jonouchi en se levant d'un bond. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Qui l'a enlevé? - ajouta t-il à l'adresse du Pharaon.

Durant le silence pesant qui suivi, ce dernier regarda chacun de ses amis à tour de rôle, avec une expression à la fois navrée et anxieuse, avant de finalement révéler qu'il s'agissait d'Anubis.

-ANUBIS? - crièrent t-ils tous en cœur, les yeux exorbités de surprise.

-Mais... mais... je croyais qu'il était mort celui-là, balbutia nerveusement Jonouchi l'air indécis.

-Bien sûr que non, réfuta Atem. Anubis est un dieu. Il ne peut pas mourir. Il était seulement retourné dans la Douat.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut cette fois? - interrogea Honda.

-À ton avis? - intervint le grand-père. Il veut la même chose que la dernière fois: c'est-à-dire une revanche.

-Bien entendu, confirma le Pharaon. Car en plus d'avoir le défaut d'être immortel, Anubis a également ceux d'être rancunier et mauvais perdant.

-Et il s'en prend à Anzu dans l'unique but de te faire réagir et intervenir, c'est ça? - comprit Jonouchi.

-Évidemment.

-Où l'a t-il emmené selon toi? - demanda Yûgi.

-Dans son royaume bien entendu. La Douat qui, soit dit en passant, est très similaires au Royaume des Ombres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller alors? - s'impatienta Jonouchi en faisant frapper son poing dans son autre main ouverte.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, s'empressa de le tranquilliser Atem. Il faut savoir que la Douat n'est pas aussi facile d'accès que le Royaume des Ombres. Seul Anubis peut y aller et venir, ou y faire entrer et ressortir quelqu'un de bien vivant, comme bon lui semble.

-_De bien vivant?_ - répéta Honda perplexe.

-Disons que cette fameuse Douat n'est rien de plus ni moins que l'Au-Delà, le Monde des Morts, ou encore l'Hadès si tu préfères.

-Comment vas t-on faire pour sauver Anzu dans ce cas là? - s'inquiéta Yûgi.

-Pour le moment, le seul moyen que j'aie pour, comme qui dirait, « choper » Anubis; c'est lorsqu'il vient dans le monde matériel pour faire le plein d'énergie. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de savoir où les momies modernes ont été retrouvées, afin de voir s'il suit un schéma particulier.

-Oh là! Attends une seconde! - s'emballa Honda. Tu es en train de nous dire que c'est Anubis qui se cache derrière ces momies.

-Oui, répondit tout bonnement et calmement Atem.

-Mais pourquoi il fait ça? - interrogea Yûgi.

-Et bien pour faire simple – tout comme les humains qui se nourrissent comme ils le font – Anubis lui, se nourrit d'âmes humaines, et surtout de leurs noirceurs. Et même si ce n'est pas vital à un dieu de se nourrir, ça lui permet néanmoins de rester au sommet de sa puissance.

-Je comprends, cependant il y a un détail qui me chagrine.

-Quoi donc?

-Si tu n'as plus le Puzzle du Millénium: Comment est-ce que tu vas battre Anubis?

Atem le regarda avec un étrange regard à la fois triste et affectueux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce détail, lui dit t-il en se levant, et avant d'ajouter: Avant de déclarer la chasse à l'Anubis ouverte, il faut que je vois quelqu'un. Toutefois, je sais que ça ne pas vous plaire; mais il faut que j'y aille seul.

-T'as raison, ça ne nous plaît pas, bougonna Jonouchi.

Le Pharaon réprima un rire, et quitta la la maison des Mudô en laissant derrière lui ses amis de mauvaise humeur et encore un peu choqués.

Mais à peine s'était t-il engagé dans la première ruelle, qu'il entendit une voix féminine et familière.

-Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit? Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de le leur cacher? - lui demanda cette voix, qui en fait appartenait à la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière lui, et qui semblait être apparue comme par magie.

C'était une jeune femme d'une beauté époustouflante, se situant environ entre vingt cinq et trente ans. Et à en juger par le teint de sa peau semblable à celui d'Atem, ainsi que ses longs cheveux noirs, il était bien entendu évident qu'elle était égyptienne. Elle avait également en commun avec le Pharaon la forme des yeux, sauf que les siens étaient un peu plus petits et plus féminins, et dont les iris étaient teintés de bleu marine. Elle était aussi vêtue à la façon des reines de l'Ancienne Égypte.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là Nephthys? - répliqua Atem au lieu de répondre, et sans même se retourner.

-Je venais seulement voir si tout se passait bien pour toi, c'est tout, expliqua t-elle en ayant cependant l'air triste.

-Tiens donc! Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. C'est nouveau ça, lança le Pharaon sans toujours se retourner et non sans sarcasmes.

-Tu es toujours furieux après moi à ce que je vois.

-Mets-toi à ma place ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse?

-Mais je t'ai pourtant expliqué pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

-Exact. Mais comme ta version des faits est aussi la seule qui existe, étant donné que c'est également celle que tu as raconté à mon père – il n'y a rien qui prouve qu'elle soit vraie. Et moi, je dois juste m'en contenter, termina t-il, avant de continuer son chemin en laissant seule une Nephthys passablement désemparée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, quelque part dans un archipel se trouvant plus précisément dans le monde des dieux égyptiens, Horus l'Ancien s'était réunit sur l'Ile du Ba avec Osiris et l'ancien pharaon Akunumkanon, tous deux fraîchement arrivés de l'Au-Delà.

La dite-archipel était en réalité seulement constituée de deux îles. L'Île du Ka et l'Île du du Ba.

Isis aurait bien aimé se joindre à eux; mais malheureusement elle ne put rien en faire, car elle était interdite de séjour sur L'Île du Ba à cause de la magie qu'elle employa contre son frère Seth autrefois. Et le redoutable serpent qui vivait sur l'Ile du Ka rendait celle-ci trop dangereuse; même pour les dieux.

Les cinq grands dieux égyptiens étaient en fait tous frères et sœurs, ainsi que les enfants de deux des premières et anciennes divinités: Geb, dieu de la terre, et Nout, déesse du ciel. Et de leur union naquirent dans cet ordre: Osiris, Horus l'Ancien, Seth, Isis et Nephthys.

L'aîné Osiris fut proclamé roi et prit pour épouse sa sœur Isis, avec laquelle il eut un fils prénommé Horus le Jeune. Toutefois, il eut aussi avec son autre sœur Nephthys, qui elle était marié à Seth, et que Osiris prit une fois par mégarde Isis, un autre fils. Et c'est de cette union à la fois incestueuse et adultère que naquit Anubis.

-Comme tu le sais mon frère, s'adressa Osiris à Horus, je t'ai demandé de venir te joindre à moi et à Akunumkanon ici présent, et avec lequel je dois discuter de nos fils respectives, car tu as toujours fait preuve d'une grande sagesse aussi bien dans tes choix que dans tes conseils.

Ils étaient tous trois assis dans l'un des jardins intérieurs du grand palais recouvrant presque entièrement l'île.

-Oui bien entendu, répondit calmement Horus; Tout comme tu avais demandé à notre sœur Nephthys d'être également présente. Mais à la place, elle a préféré aller dans le monde des mortels pour voir ce qui s'y passe. Et ce malgré mon conseil lui disant de ne rien en faire.

-Comment peut-on lui en vouloir? Vu la situation, c'est la mère et non la déesse qui est en elle qui pense et agit. Il lui est impossible de rester de marbre face aux différents opposant Atem et Anubis, discouru Osiris avec une pointe de compréhension dans la voix pour sa sœur.

-D'ailleurs, cette bataille entre ces deux là me rappelle beaucoup toi et Seth il y a de cela fort longtemps, sembla s'amuser Horus.

-Espérons seulement que ça ne se terminera pas pareil, s'inquiéta plutôt Osiris.

-Voyons, tu sais bien qu'à cause de la malédiction que ça ne peut pas se finir de la même façon, réfuta sagement Horus.

-Et à ce propos, intervint enfin Akunumkanon, avez-vous réellement l'intention de faire ce que vous avez dit si jamais mon fils réussit?

-Évidemment! - répondit Horus. Lorsqu'il s'agit d'une promesse, les dieux sont obligés de l'honorer. C'est une erreur de la part des mortels de croire que nous pouvons faire absolument tout ce que nous voulons.

-Pour ma part, je ne pense pas qu'Anubis s'en prenne à cette fille par hasard, affirma Osiris.

-C'est même sûr, convint Horus. Il est clair et net que Atem a beaucoup d'affection pour cette fille. Et pas seulement en tant qu'amie.

Akunumkanon laissa échapper un drôle de petit rire. Les dieux le regardèrent d'un air assez surpris.

-Qu'il y a t-il donc de si drôle? - lui demanda Horus.

-Rien. Au contraire, c'était plutôt un rire amer et dépité, expliqua l'ancien pharaon, avant de poursuivre: Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que de son vivant Atem n'a jamais aimé aucune femme. Il n'a jamais, comme qui dirait, trouvé l'âme sœur. Mais là où c'est le plus tragique, c'est qu'une fois qu'il l'eût enfin rencontré, il a fallu qu'ils soient non seulement séparés par la vie et la mort, mais aussi par plusieurs millénaires.

… _à suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait maintenant près de dix heures qu'Anzu s'était faite enlever par Anubis. Et elle ignorait toujours pour quelle raison. Sans compter que, la seule chose que le dieu égyptien avait bien voulu lui dire, était qu'elle ne devait pas se préoccuper des détails et de rester bien sage. Mais c'était cependant plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Il ne devait pas savoir que de se laisser kidnapper sans rien dire, et surtout ne pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi, ne faisait pas parti du caractère d'Anzu. Néanmoins, elle reconnaissait qu'il avait raison sur une chose: elle avait bien besoin de se rafraîchir et de se changer. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle se tenait à présent devant le grand miroir qui était à sa disposition, en train de se jauger afin de déterminer si la robe qu'elle avait enfilé, après avoir utilisé la salle de bain, lui allait.

Elle avait préféré mettre la plus confortable. Elle était même assez simple. Elle était faite d'un tissu très léger bleu ciel, avec quelques dorures au niveau du col en V et des fines bretelles. Anzu s'était également attachée les cheveux.

-Cela te va à ravir, complimenta de derrière elle la vois rauque d'Anubis. Avec un teint un peu plus bronzé, tu pourrais aisément passer pour une authentique égyptienne.

Anzu se retourna pour lui faire face.

Il s'était de nouveau présenté à elle avec son visage humain, et se tenait debout à côté de la grande table.

-Je vois que tu n'as toujours rien mangé, fit-il remarquer.

-Je n'ai pas faim, voilà tout! - riposta t-elle d'une voix bourrue.

Au lieu d'être fâché; Anubis la considéra plutôt d'un œil passablement amusé

-Je peux comprendre que tu sois méfiante. Mais je peux t'assurer que cette nourriture est sans danger, lui dit-il, avant d'ajouter en s'asseyant au bout de la table: Si c'est parce que tu te sens un peu seule et que tu éprouves le besoin d'avoir de la compagnie, je veux bien rester avec toi le temps que tu manges. Et puis, ça me fera de la compagnie à moi aussi, car rares sont mes invités bien vivants.

Anzu bouillait tellement de haine et de colère qu'elle avait été sur le point de lui hurler le fond de sa pensée, mais elle se retint au dernier moment à cause de la soudaine idée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle s'était dit qu'après tout, pourquoi ne pas s'asseoir et papoter calmement avec lui si ça pouvait lui permettre de lui tirer un peu les vers du nez.

Elle alla donc tranquillement s'installer à l'autre bout de la table et attrapa une pomme pour fermement croquer dedans.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi je suis là? - attaqua t-elle directement dans le vif du sujet.

-Si, je te l'ai dit.

-Excusez-moi, mais le fait de savoir qu'on sert d'appât n'est pas une réponse suffisamment claire à mes yeux. Surtout si je ne sais pas pour qui ou pour quoi.

-Tu n'es pas du genre à aimer les questions sans réponses?

-Non.

Anubis la regarda de nouveau d'un air amusé, avant de dire:

-Je crois que je commence à un peu mieux comprendre ce qui plaît tant à Atem chez toi.

-A... Atem? Co... Comment ça? - bafouilla t-elle totalement prise au dépourvu.

-Disons que tu es une fille intelligente capable d'exprimer tes pensées, et non pas une de ces petites écervelées n'étant rien d'autre que de bons toutous bien dressés, dont Atem était constamment entouré.

Anzu ne répliqua rien car elle venait de comprendre quelque chose de capital. Et elle devint presque aussi pâle que la mort. Elle venait de réaliser que Atem était la personne qu'Anubis espérait attirer en la kidnappant.

-Mais... Mais ce n'est pas possible. Atem n'est plus là, fit-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

-Ah! Tu as compris à ce que je vois.

-Ce n'est pas possible, répéta t-elle en ayant l'air d'être perdue dans le néant. Atem n'est plus là. Il est mort.

-Que tu crois! Je pense que tu devrais savoir que moi et Atem avons beaucoup plus en commun que tu ne le penses.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, le Pharaon était arrivé devant une étrange boutique faisant l'angle entre une ruelle et le centre ville. Celle-ci était plus précisément spécialisée dans la vente d'objets magiques, ainsi que de livre traitant des sciences occultes.

Atem observa une dernière fois la façade en soupirant, avant de se décider à y entrer.

La décoration intérieure n'avait rien de bien surprenant. Elle était tout à fait à la hauteur de ce qu'on attend généralement de ce genre de boutique. Toutefois, il y régnait tout de même une curieuse ambiance égyptienne. Sans doute à cause du fait que les couleurs dominantes étaient l'ocre, le jaune, le orange etc... Et aussi probablement à cause de toutes ces statuettes de dieux et de pharaons disposées un peu partout.

Il ne fallut ensuite pas très longtemps au propriétaire des lieux pour faire son apparition par le rideau safran se trouvant derrière le comptoir.

C'était un jeune homme d'environ trente ans, pas plus, d'origine visiblement égyptienne avec des cheveux noirs et de grands yeux bleus turquoise. Il était était aussi assez beau gosse. Et lorsque son regard se posa sur son visiteur, il eut un drôle de sourire bienveillant, avant de déclarer:

-Avec Anubis qui fait des siennes dans le coin en ce moment, j'étais sûr et certain que les autres t'enverraient et que tu viendrais me voir Atem.

-Bonjour Thot. Il y avait longtemps, dit justement le Pharaon.

-Ça on peut le dire! Trois milles ans ce n'est pas rien! Je suis d'ailleurs très surpris que tu te souviennes de mon visage humain.

Même si pour les habitants de Domino Thot était un très curieux commerçant: il était en réalité un dieu égyptien.

Chez les immortels, sa principale fonction était d'être un scribe doublé d'un remarquable savant. Mais il était aussi chargé, en tant que dieu de la lune, d'organiser l'espace céleste et de veiller à sa bonne marche. Il faisait également office de greffier du tribunal divin. Et pour finir, sa tête animale était celle d'un ibis.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as quitté le monde divin pour venir ouvrir une boutique de magie ici, fit Atem en s'approchant du comptoir.

-Ah bon! - s'étonna Thot. Pourtant, je peux t'assurer que les humains de maintenant sont plus portés sur la magie que ceux d'il y a trois milles ans.

-Arrête. Tu ne me feras jamais croire que c'est uniquement pour faire des affaires que tu es ici; car l'argent ne t'intéresse pas plus que je me passionne pour la physique nucléaire.

Thot eut un petit rire hilare, et dit:

-D'accord, t'as gagné! En fait, si je suis venu me mêler aux mortels, ce n'est rien que pour me distraire car, contrairement aux dieux eux il savent comment s'amuser. Les dieux et l'immortalité sont plus ennuyeux et insipide que les mortels ne le pensent. Mais trêve de plaisanteries! Avec Anubis qui fait les quatre cent coups dans les parages, je suppose que ce n'est pas pour débattre avec moi sur les comportements humains et divins que tu es venu me voir...

-Effectivement. Pour être bref, j'aimerai en savoir un peu plus sur la malédiction. Et personne n'est plus à même que toi pour m'en parler.

-La malédiction? - répéta Thot avec une extrême perplexité. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

-En clair, je veux simplement savoir s'il n'y a pas un moyen de la contourner.

-Oh non! Je t'arrête tout de suite! J'ai passé des siècles à l'étudier sous tous les angles; et je peux t'assurer qu'il est absolument impossible de la contourner. Mais pourquoi cette question? Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de tuer Anubis. Ce qui, entre nous, est tout à fait impossible.

-Je le sais très bien. Étant un dieu à part entière, il ne peut pas mourir.

-Si c'est pour toi que tu t'inquiètes; tu n'as pas de raison de le faire car cette malédiction marche à double sens. Anubis ne peut pas te tuer.

-Oh non. Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout pour moi. Et puis, je te rappelle que je suis déjà mort. Alors une de plus ou de moins... Mais laissons ça de côté... Pour le moment, ce que j'entends par « contourner », c'est s'il n'y a pas une façon de neutraliser Anubis une bonne fois pour toutes, comme toi et les autres l'avaient fait pour Seth, sans perturber l'équilibre.

Thot ouvrit la bouche comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose qui ne voulait pas sortir. Mais en fait, il avait compris ce qu'Atem voulait insinuer; et il était bouche bée de ne pas avoir pensé à cette éventualité.

-Il est vrai qu'Anubis est un dieu vital pour l'équilibre cosmique; et qu'une neutralisation définitive du même genre que celle de Seth, pourrait faire pencher la balance, déclara t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Alors, tu comprends un peu mieux mon problème.

-Oui. Par contre, si tu veux faire court lors d'une confrontation avec lui, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser, assura le dieu égyptien en disparaissant par le rideau derrière le comptoir.

… _à suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

-T'as pas une idée de l'endroit où il aurait pu aller? - demanda Jonouchi à Yûgi, tandis qu'ils attendaient avec Honda le retour d'Atem.

-Pas la moindre, répondit Yûgi en faisant « non » de la tête.

-J'espère en tout cas que le lieu où il s'est rendu est sans danger, souhaita Honda dans son coin.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? - interrogèrent les deux autres en chœur assez interloqués par ses paroles.

-Bah, réfléchissez deux secondes... Il n'a pas voulu qu'on aille avec lui.

-Et alors? - s'impatienta Jonouchi.

-Voyons les gars. Vous le connaissez quand même mieux que ça. Vous ne vous souvenez pas, qu'avant, lorsqu'il refusait qu'on l'accompagne, c'était parce qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que se soit dangereux.

-Mais tu as raison! - s'exclama Yûgi en se sentant complètement idiot car, nul autre que lui était mieux placé pour parfaitement savoir comment pensait Atem.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, renchérit Jonouchi. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'il préférerait se faire enlever les amygdales sans anesthésie, plutôt que de risquer nos vies.

Honda et Yûgi ne purent réprimer un « _Beurk!_ » . Après quoi, ils éclatèrent tous les trois de rire.

-Et bien, on a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser ici. Il semblerait que je sois revenu au bon moment, dit soudainement la voix d'Atem apparemment sortie de nul part.

Ils tournèrent vivement leurs regards vers l'encadrement de la porte du salon pour y voir le Pharaon qui les observait avec un sourire passablement hilare.

-Te voilà enfin! - se réjouit Yûgi. On commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Fallait pas, les rassura t-il en entrant dans le salon avec un curieux sac de sport noir qui attira l'attention des trois autres.

-D'où ça vient? Tu ne l'avais pas quant tu es parti tout à l'heure, lui fit remarquer Honda.

-Tu fais bien de m'en parler car j'ai justement des cadeaux pour vous dedans, déclara le Pharaon en posant le sac sur le canapé et d'en ouvrir la fermeture éclair.

Il en sortit trois petites boîtes dont il en remit une à chacun. Et lorsqu'ils les ouvrirent, ils eurent la surprise d'y voir une croix égyptienne en pendentif faite d'argent et de cristal blanc.

-Avant que vous ne vous exclamiez de vives voix que ça fait filles, vous n'êtes pas obligés de les porter bien en évidence, les prévint Atem.

-D'accords. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est au juste? - demanda Honda.

-Ce sont des Ankh protecteurs. Le cristal qui les compose a été imbibé par magie de lumière. Ils vous protègeront d'Anubis et de ses pouvoirs.

-Cool! Et qu'est-ce que tu as d'autres dans ton sac à malices? - s'intéressa Jonouchi.

Atem lui sourit d'un air complice, avant de lui répondre:

-Une petite surprise pour Anubis.

* * *

Même si le Pharaon avait demandé à quels endroits les momies avaient été retrouvées , pour si Anubis suivait un plan particulier, il n'en eut en fin de compte nullement besoin car le dieux des morts et des ténèbres lui avait fait savoir qu'il était sur terre, et où exactement. Et mystérieusement, lorsque Yûgi lui avait demandé comment c'était possible, Atem s'était débrouiller pour subitement changer de sujet.

Ils arpentaient à présent l'ancienne zone industrielle de Domino, où les bâtiments délabrés et abandonnés ne manquaient pas.

-Déjà qu'en plein jour cet endroit fout la trouille; mais alors la nuit c'est grave glauque, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Jonouchi en jetant des coups d'œil pas très rassurés tout autour de lui.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, alors qu'on a déjà affrontés des ruines pires que celles-là, se moqua Honda.

-Évidemment qu'on s'est déjà retrouvés face à des ruines beaucoup plus effrayantes. Comme ta grand-mère par exemple, répliqua aussitôt Jonouchi avec une irone méchante.

-QUOI? - hurla Honda furax en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise. RÉPÈTE UN PEU SI TU L'OSES!

-Du calme voyons, s'interposa Yûgi entre eux deux. On se charge d'abord d'Anubis. Et vous réglerez vos comptes après.

Les deux concernés se mitraillèrent du regard. Puis, laissèrent finalement tomber; tandis que de son côté, Atem affichait un air à la fois amusé et nostalgique, en se disant que rien n'avait décidément changé depuis son départ. Mais, il se figea soudain sur place en braquant un regard plus que sérieux en direction d'un bâtiment en particulier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? - demandèrent les autres inquiets.

-Il est là, répondit le Pharaon dans un murmure, avant de se diriger vers le bâtiments en question, talonné de ses amis qui étaient à présent attentifs au moindre bruit.

Et lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, ils eurent la surprise de voir Anubis qui les attendait bien calmement au centre de la première pièce, en tenant fermement Anzu par un bras.

D'ailleurs, cette dernière frôla de peu l'apoplexie en voyant Atem en chair et on os.

Anubis ne lui avait donc pas menti en lui soutenant qu'il était de retour.

-Et bien! Il t-en a fallu du temps Atem! En plus, je vois que tu as amené avec toi cette bande de boulets qui te sert d'amis, se moqua sans retenue le dieu des morts.

-Qui est-ce qu'il traite de boulets là,! - s'énerva Jonouchi.

-Laisse couler, lui conseilla plutôt Honda.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne laisses pas Atem tranquille? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à la fin? - s'énerva Yûgi de son côté après Anubis.

Celui-ci parut tout d'abord surpris; puis il finit par adresser un sourire carnassier au Pharaon, et lui lança d'un ton sardonique:

-Tu ne leur à rien dis, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce pour les préserver? Ou bien, parce que la réaction qu'ils pourraient avoir te fait peur?

Les trois garçons regardèrent Atem complètement interloqués.

-Atem? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle? - interrogea Honda.

Mais le concerné ne semblait pas écouter, et avait depuis un moment déjà son regard accroché avec celui d'Anzu, qui lui fit un très léger et très discret signe de tête lui confirmant qu'elle avait compris.

Et à partir de ce moment-là, une série de gestes et de mouvements des plus inattendus s'ensuivit.

Pour commencer, Anzu s'était violemment écarter d'Anubis – sans pour autant se libérer de son emprise, car il la tenait encore par un bras – tandis que de son côté, Atem avait fait glisser dans sa main, depuis l'intérieur de la manche de sa veste, un étrange petit poignard ressemblant à un kunaï qu'il lança aussitôt sur Anubis qui le prit dans le torse, juste à l'endroit où s'était trouvée la tête d'Anzu même pas deux secondes avant.

Ensuite, cette arme eut sur le dieu un effet similaire à celui d'un crucifix sur un vampire.

L'endroit où la lame s'était plantée s'était mis à dégager de la fumée et à commencer à tomber en cendres. De même que sa main libre lorsqu'il s'en servit pour la retirer d'un geste vif et brusque.

De plus, Atem ne lui laissa pas le temps de se ressaisir car il lui en avait balancé un autre dans l'épaule droite. Et cette fois-ci, il lâcha Anzu. Mais malheureusement, il le fit si violemment que la tête de cette dernière heurta le sol, et elle perdit connaissance.

Mais avant qu'Anubis ne puisse faire quoique se soit pour la récupérer, Atem fonça droit sur lui si vite que les autres ne s'en aperçurent pas tout de suite, et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce avec l'aide d'une espèce d'énergie bleue qui était apparue autour de ses mains.

Et si les mâchoires de ses amis n'avaient pas été accrochées, elles seraient à coup sûr tombées à cause de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Atem avait quand même mit sans mal un dieu égyptien au tapis! Et sans le Puzzle du Millénium en plus!

Quant Anubis se redressa assez péniblement, il adressa au Pharaon un regard enragé, et puisa dans ses dernières forces pour disparaître par téléportation.

* * *

Plus tard à l'hôpital, Atem et les autres garçons étaient adossés contre un mur dans un des couloirs des urgences, attendant qu'on vienne leur apporter des nouvelles d'Anzu.

À vrai dire, ils ne s'étaient pas dis grand-chose depuis qu'ils avaient récupéré et emmené celle-ci à l'hôpital. Mais il fallait dire aussi que certains propos d'Anubis avaient fait s'installer une drôle d'ambiance pesante; et personne n'osait pour l'instant demander à Atem leur signification.

Ils restèrent encore un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que les parents d'Anzu viennent à leur rencontre.

-Comment va t-elle? - s'empressèrent-ils de demander.

-Bien! - leur répondit Madame Mazaki beaucoup plus radieuse que le dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Elle a seulement une grosse bosse à la tête.

-Pas de traumatisme crânien malgré le sacré coup qu'elle a pris? - s'étonna Yûgi.

-Rien du tout, confirma le père, avant d'ajouter: Par contre, elle nous a dit qu'elle aimerait vous voir.

-Alors ne la faisons pas attendre! - s'enthousiasmèrent Jonouchi et Honda en courant à moitié dans le couloir.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Anzu était toujours en compagnie d'une infirmière, qui ne trainât pas pour vérifier les derniers petits détails, et les laisser en entre eux.

-Comment ça va ma belle? Tu sais que tu nous as fais peur! - s'exclama gaiement Jonouchi.

-Merci les gars! Je vais très bien. Juste une migraine d'enfer. C'est tout.

-Et c'est comment la Douat? - demanda de nouveau Jonouchi sans prévenir.

-Sinistre.

-On s'en doute, fit Honda d'un ton sarcastique, avant qu'un drôle de silence gêné ne s'installe.

Enfin du moins jusqu'à ce que Yûgi le brise:

-Dites, ça vous dirait qu'on aille se chercher des boissons et des beignets à la cafeteria, proposa t-il à Honda et Jonouchi.

-Pourquoi pas At..., commença à protester le blond, avant d'être coupé par Honda qui l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, et l'entraîna dehors avec lui en assurant que c'était une super bonne idée.

Et une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois partis, Anzu affirma aussitôt à Atem:

-Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Je ne parle pas uniquement de me sauver. Je veux bien entendu dire que je sais pourquoi ils t-ont envoyé toi et pas un autre.

Curieusement, Atem ne parut nullement surpris par cette révélation.

Il soupira lourdement en attrapant la première chaise venue pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-J'en étais sûr qu'Anubis ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. De toute façon, je lui ais toujours trouvé la langue un peu trop bien pendue pour un dieu, finit-il par dire d'un ton les plus neutres.

-À ta réaction, j'en déduis qu'il ne m'a pas raconté d'histoires.

-Parce que tu ne l'as pas cru, au moins?

-Pour tout t'avouer: non. Je pensais qu'il disait ça dans l'espoir de me monter contre toi. J'ai d'ailleurs cru pendant un moment que c'est ce qu'il essayait aussi de faire avec les autres, quant il y a fait allusion tout à l'heure. À ce propos; Est-ce pour les raisons qu'il a énuméré que tu ne le leur a pas dis? - demanda t-elle en osant à peine le regarder.

-Bien sûr que non. C'est seulement que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Sinon, je dois reconnaître que je suis assez surpris que tu ais réussi à saisir mes intentions vis-à-vis d'Anubis sans que j'aie eu à dire quoique se soit, reprit Atem.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là? - s'indigna subitement Anzu. Aurais-tu déjà oublié, que nous deux, on a jamais eu besoin de la parole pour se comprendre ou communiquer.

-Ce n'est pas faux, reconnut-il en se levant de sa chaise, avant de sortir d'une de ses poches, une petite boîte similaire à celle qu'il avait donné quelques heures plus tôt à ses autres amis, et de la remettre à Anzu.

-C'est joli. Qu'est-ce que c'est? - demanda t-elle après l'avoir ouverte.

-J'en ai également donné un à nos amis. Si tu le portes, il te protégera d'Anubis et de ses pouvoirs, au cas où il aurait dans l'idée de venir t'apporter des fleurs, ironisa Atem.

-On dirait qu'il est fait des mêmes matériaux que ces étranges petites lames que tu as utilisé contre lui.

-Tu as vu juste. Ce sont exactement les mêmes.

Anzu allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle sentit Atem lui déposer un baisé sur le haut du front.

-Je dois y aller. Je te vois plus tard, lui dit-il naturellement, avant de partir comme si de rien n'était.

Laissant derrière lui une Anzu complètement chamboulée ressemblant à présent beaucoup à un homard.

* * *

-Comment tu le sais qu'il t'attend de nouveau au même endroit? - demanda Jonouchi à Atem, alors qu'ils retournaient dans l'ancienne zone industrielle de Domino avec Yûgi et Honda.

Il les avaient croisé en cherchant la sortie de l'hôpital, et ils avaient insisté pour l'accompagner une fois de plus.

-Je le sais. C'est tout, répondit-il calmement.

-Faut croire que la raclé que tu lui as collé tout à l'heure ne lui a pas suffit, lança Honda.

-Ouais! Il est maso ou quoi? - tonitrua Jonouchi.

Yûgi, lui, était silencieux et paraissait préoccupé. Il sentait qu'Atem ne leur disait pas tout. Et cela l'inquiétait au plus au point.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans le vieux bâtiment, ils eurent la surprise de voir qu'Anubis était bel et bien là, et qu'il était déjà remis de ses blessures.

Il était évident qu'il s'était réfugié dans la Douat pour récupérer plus vite.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais de me voir deux de suite dans une même soirée, dit-il à Atem d'un ton à la fois taquin et sarcastique.

-Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je ne serai pas venu, avoua le concerné en conservant son sang-froid légendaire.

-En tout cas, ton attaque de tout à l'heure n'était pas très loyale. Ce qui m'a beaucoup étonné venant de ta part. Néanmoins, ce n'est quand même pas là une façon de traiter son « **Grand-Frère **». Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi « **Petit-Frère **»?

… _à suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

-« Petit-Frère »? - répéta doucement Jonouchi encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-C'est quoi ce délire? - renchérit Honda.

-Atem? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut..., commença Yûgi.

-Plus tard! - le coupa vivement le Pharaon sans pour autant être agressif, ni sans lâcher Anubis des yeux.

-Ne le prends pas mal Petit-Frère, mais tes amis ne m'ont pas l'air très futés. Ça ne les a jamais étonnés plus que ça que tu puisses faire des choses inconcevables pour un simple humain? Les mortels sont si naïfs, déclara Anubis d'un ton sardonique.

-Et les dieux un peu trop sûrs d'eux, contre-attaqua calmement Atem.

Après quoi, il s'ensuivit un drôle de silence très pesant, durant lequel Atem et Anubis ne cessèrent de se mitrailler du regard.

Puis, d'un seul coup, sans que Yûgi, Jonouchi et Honda n'aient le temps de voir quoique se soit, Atem avait de nouveau lancé un kunaï de cristal en direction d'Anubis qui, cette fois-ci, avait prévu le coup et s'était rapidement poussé sur le côté afin de l'esquiver.

-Raté! - le nargua t-il un peu comme un gamin.

Néanmoins, le Pharaon ne sembla pas vexé le moins du monde. Mais lui décocha au contraire un drôle de sourire en coin narquois. Puis, il lança de nouveau et calmement un second kunaï sur Anubis qui esquiva une fois de plus en sautant à l'opposé. Et Atem répéta ce manège trois autres fois, avant que le dieu des ténèbres ne finisse par éclater d'un rire à la fois sinistre et sardonique, et de déclarer:

-Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus adroit que ça Petit-Frère.

-Mais qui te dit que je cherche à te toucher, répliqua la concerné avec son calme habituel.

Anubis afficha tout d'abord un air d'une extrême perplexité, qui passa rapidement à paniqué, une fois qu'il eut observé les différents endroits où Atem avait planté les kunaïs.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, le Pharaon planta un sixième kunaî non loin de lui-même et droit devant. Puis, à la vitesse de l'éclair, des rayons de lumières jaune relièrent les kunaïs entre eux, formant par conséquent deux triangles inversés encastrés l'un dans l'autre. Des chaînes lumineuses jaillirent ensuite de chacune des pointes, et allèrent s'enrouler autour d'Anubis qui hurlait de rage et se débattait très vigoureusement, pendant qu'un étrange portail lumineux s'ouvrait sous ses pieds.

Après quoi, il y fut engouffré de force par les chaînes qui l'y tirèrent. Et une fois qu'il eut disparu, le sceau et les chaînes en firent de même.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a compris quelque chose à ce qu'il vient de se passer? - questionna Jonouchi aussitôt après en étant complètement ahuri.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu ne l'as quand même pas tué? - s'écria Yûgi à l'adresse d'Atem.

-Non, rassure-toi, le tranquillisa ce dernier. J'ai seulement utilisé le Sceau de Salomon pour le renvoyer dans la Douat et en sceller les portes. Il ne pourra pas revenir sur Terre avant un bon bout de temps.

-Parfait! - se réjouit seulement à moitié Honda, avant d'ajouter d'un ton des plus contrarié: Et si maintenant tu nous expliquais pourquoi il t'appelle « Petit-Frère ».

-Ouais! Exactement! - s'exclamèrent les deux autres en cœur.

* * *

Atem avait jugé préférable de retourner chez les Mutô, afin de fournir quelques explications à ses amis sur ses véritables origines.

-Tu veux bien nous répéter ça, fit Honda sur le point de se pincer pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

-Moi et Anubis sommes demi-frères. On a tous les deux pour mère la déesse Nephthys.

-C'est ce qu'il voulait dire quant il faisait allusion au fait que tu puisses faire des choses n'étant pas à la portée des simples mortels. Car tu es quand même un demi-dieu, comprit Yûgi.

-Wouah! Comme Hercule! - plaisanta Jonouchi.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit quant tu as retrouvé la mémoire? - interrogea Honda indécis.

-Parce que je n'en savais rien. Je n'ai su que Nephthys était ma mère qu'après mon passage dans l'Au-Delà.

-Comment ça se fait? - s'étonna Yûgi.

-Selon elle, il était préférable que je ne sache rien, soi-disant pour ma sécurité. Ce qui n'a cependant pas empêcher Anubis de s'en prendre à moi. Mais cet idiot semblait avoir oublié qu'une malédiction empêche les dieux ou les demi-dieux ayant des liens fraternels de s'entretuer. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je ne peux que l'emprisonner à chaque fois que j'ai affaire à lui.

-Je suppose que cette fameuse malédiction trouve sa source dans ce qui s'est passé passé entre Seth et Osiris, comprit Yûgi.

-Tu supposes bien, lui assura Atem avec un sourire complice.

-Ça explique aussi le fait que tu n'as pas besoin du Puzzle du Millénium pour avoir des pouvoirs.

-Et bien oui...

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Anzu sortie enfin de l'hôpital. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, ce ne fut ni ses parents ni tous ses amis qui vinrent la chercher: mais Atem; et rien qu'Atem.

Cependant, il lui avait avoué – après l'avoir entraînée dans le parc de Domino – qu'il s'était arrangé avec tout le monde pour que se soit lui aille la chercher; car il voulait lui parler seul à seul.

-Ça tombe bien, parce que moi aussi je voulais te parler en privé! - lâcha sans prévenir Anzu.

-Ah! Et de quoi? - s'étonna grandement Atem.

-Figure-toi que ta mère est venue me voir à l'hôpital.

-QUOI? - s'écria le Pharaon abasourdi.

-Tu sais, je pense sincèrement que tu devrais parler avec elle. Je suis certaine qu'elle ne ment pas lorsqu'elle prétend avoir voulu te protéger. Je trouve que ça se voit dans ses yeux.

Atem ne répondit rien, et se contenta de détourner le regard.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il tenait le fait d'être extrêmement malin de sa mère. Celle-ci savait qu'en allant voir Anzu qu'elle arriverait à sa faire entendre de son fils, parce c'était sûr et certain qu'il écouterait la jeune fille.

-Tu veux bien essayer? - insistait justement Anzu.

Atem soupira avec lassitude. Puis répondit:

-J'essaierai. Mais je ne te promet rien.

Ensuite, un court silence gêné s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Anzu le brise:

-Au fait, de quoi tu voulais me parler?

-Ah oui! Comme je dois retourner en Égypte, afin de régler certaines choses, je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi?

-Je ne comprends pas bien là! Tu ne retournes pas dans l'Au-Delà? - s'étonna Anzu complètement estomaquée.

-Et bien non! À vrai dire, j'ai passé un pacte avec les dieux. Une seconde vie contre la neutralisation d'Anubis.

-Ça veut dire que tu restes définitivement alors! - jubila Anzu en se retenant d'exploser dans un feu d'artifice de joie.

-Tu veux venir avec moi oui ou non?

-Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai mes parents, mes cours, mon boulot..., avait-elle commencé à argumenter, avant d'être coupée par Atem, qui prit son visage entre ses mains, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle sentit d'ailleurs comme un électrochoc traverser son corps. Puis, elle répondit sans la moindre hésitation, uns fois que le baisé fut fini:

-D'accord!

**FIN **

**Note de l'auteur: Et voilà! C'est terminé! J'espère que vous avez aimez cette histoire. À plus! **


End file.
